Plasma processing apparatuses are used to process substrates by techniques including etching, physical vapor deposition (PVD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), ion implantation and resist removal. One type of plasma processing apparatus used in plasma processing includes a reaction chamber containing upper and bottom electrodes. An RF generated plasma between the electrodes produces energetic ions and neutral species that etch the wafer substrate and chamber parts within the reaction chamber.